


A Man's Pride

by goat_dono



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_dono/pseuds/goat_dono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the March 2010 Springkink prompt <em>Bleach, Kaien/Miyako/Rukia: first times, instruction, sharing, sexual discovery, "a different kind of training exercise"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Pride

“Get the _fuck_ out of my sight! And I better not _ever_ catch you talking shit like that again, because I won’t think for a second before cutting you down, _you got it?_ ”

Rukia was very nearly trampled by the three cadets that came stampeding out of Kaien’s office. She quickly ducked the teacup that sailed over her head after them.

“Oh. Rukia. Sorry.”

“What in the world was that about?”

Kaien was more agitated that she’d seen him in a long time, stomping back and forth across the floor. “Nothing. Insubordination.” He caught hold of her shoulders. “Listen, I need to talk to you. Meet me under the tree later?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Great. Thanks.” He dashed off down the corridor.

_Think good thoughts. Good thoughts only,_ she instructed herself, weakly.

~xXx~

There was an enormous tree on a hill near the perimeter of the Division grounds that Ukitake-taichō loved to sit under when the weather was nice. He spent so much time under the tree that Kaien and his cousins once snuck into his office in the middle of the night and moved his desk out there. Rukia hiked the hill just before sunset and found Kaien waiting.

“Kaien-dono.”

“Ah! Rukia! Thanks for coming.”

She frowned and sat next to him. “Did you think I wouldn’t? Is everything all right, Lieutenant? What do you need to talk about?” 

Kaien flushed. “Well, we can get to that. So, how are you? How are things with Renji?”

Rukia’s face clouded. “OK, bad question. Your family?”

Her face got even stormier.

“Shit,” he muttered. 

Kaien had always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Rukia stared patiently at her toes while his litany of facial expressions cycled through, finally settling on ‘resignation.’ 

“Rukia.”

“Yes, taichō.”

Kaien smiled. He _loved_ it when she called him that.

“How long have we known each other, now?” There was something in his tone that sparked her intuition and set her heart pounding. She turned to look at him but he wouldn’t meet her gaze.

“Almost seven years, taichō.”

“Do you trust me, Rukia? Do you know that I would never intentionally hurt you? I mean, outside the dojo.” He added the postscript with such gravity that she burst out laughing.

Her mirth seemed to give him confidence, and he flashed her his lopsided grin.

“Yes, taichō, I trust you, obviously. What are you getting at?”

“There’s something I want you to do for me, but it’s kind of weird and kind of, uh, kinda...perverted.”

“Taichō, stop being so _Renjiish_ and tell me what you want.”

“Promise you won’t get mad or kick me in the groin or something.”

She rolled her eyes and was pointedly silent. Kaien frowned, paused to take a deep breath, and swallowed his pride.

“I need to learn how to pleasure a woman with my mouth.” 

He refused to look at Rukia or acknowledge the panic that flared in her reiatsu. “Miya is unhappy with me ‘cause I don’t do it right. But she says she can’t teach me without _demonstrating,_ which is an indirect way of saying that she wants to do it to someone as much as she wants it done to her. That kind of pisses me off, I guess. But I’ve always known that Miya is more into women than men. It’s unfair of me to deny her that, considering the thing I had with Ukitake-taichō and all. Still, I don’t want her to go with just anybody. So...”

Kaien trailed off, but was unfazed by the long silence that followed. He knew Rukia well enough to let her think in peace.

“Is this what you caught those guys talking about earlier?”

“Um, well...yeah. I swear, this division has some gossipy motherfuckers. What are they, stupid? Did they think I wouldn’t do anything? Fuck damn, they’re lucky Ukitake-taichō didn’t hear them.”

More silence.

“Why do I always end up in these ridiculous situations?”

“Huh?” He thought for a minute. “What, is this like something Renji would ask for?”

“Yeah.”

He turned his aquamarine eyes on her, suddenly enthusiastic. “Does that mean you-”

“No, I’ve never done it before. The first time I ever even thought about having sex with a woman was when Miyako-dono asked me for this same thing last year. Renji, unfortunately, overheard. It took months for him to stop pestering me about it.”

_Now_ the silence was awkward. Kaien couldn’t think of a word to say. Miyako had already thought of this? Was she cheating on him? How could he possibly be upset about it if she was?

“Yes, taichō, I’ll do it. I admit, I’m really curious, and since you both asked, that makes it all right, doesn’t it?”

Kaien didn’t answer. He stared at the ground and swallowed again.

~xXx~

On the night of their rendezvous, Rukia’s nervousness was so extreme that the Shibas felt her approach before she had even reached the gate. Miyako, completely at ease as always, greeted her warmly and plied her with sake and chatter. Kaien was quiet and distant, as he'd become in the week since their revealing conversation under the tree, and seemed to be avoiding Rukia’s eyes. His expressive face revealed a deep conflict. He had asked for Rukia’s trust, and she freely gave it. But he knew how she felt about him, and he seemed on the verge of repaying that trust with betrayal— though he desired Rukia, and treasured her friendship, he _loved_ his wife, and ultimately, this night was for Miyako alone.

Underneath her smiles and charm, Rukia's heart ached. Kaien’s behavior confused her. She had no idea what would come of this, but increasingly, it seemed like nothing good. She thought of Renji, who had never been faithful to her, and Ukitake-taichō and nii-sama, and how they would react if they ever found out she’d done something like this. Renji would undoubtedly revel in perverse glee, Ukitake-taichō would be angry and very, very hurt— he'd already lost Kaien to one woman, for there to be another would wound him to the core. And nii-sama...well, that was simply too awful to contemplate. She excused herself and fled to the bathroom, on the verge of unprovoked tears.

After a short while, there was a knock, and Miyako quietly opened the door. 

“Miyako-dono,” Rukia whispered, the tears spilling over. “I can’t do this. I-I think...I think Kaien-dono is hurt by it.”

“Nonsense,” Miyako countered. “It’s just his pride that’s hurt. Trust me, he has plenty enough of that to spare. His pride will be the death of him some day. The truth is, Rukia, he’s worried that _you_ will be hurt by this, and I think you’re worried about the same thing. Right?”

“Hai.” Rukia rubbed her eyes. Miyako understood, and that alone was enough to make her feel better.

“I don’t think the concern is justified, because of the three of us, you are by far the strongest.

“Oh yes,” Miya deflected the murmur of protest. “If you didn’t want to be with us, you wouldn’t be here. And there is absolutely no chance of either of us standing by and letting anything bad happen to you as a result of tonight.”

She took Rukia's hand in hers. "Now, come with me."

She led Rukia into the expansive, softly-lit bedroom, and pulled her down to sit on the vastly oversized futon. She noticed how distracted Rukia seemed to be by it. "My husband takes up a lot of space," she offered, with a sly grin.  
 _How Renjiish,_ thought Rukia, a little hysterically.

In the end, all Rukia had to do was close her eyes and lie back on the huge bed. Miyako slowly and silently undressed her, folding her uniform away neatly. Rukia couldn’t recall ever managing to win the affections of a crush, and here she was, about to go to bed with two at once. It felt unreal, like it was happening to someone else— only, _she_ was that someone. 

Miya’s hands were surprisingly soft, considering how much time they’d spent grasping the hilt of a sword. She explored Rukia’s petite body as if it were a treasure that she’d been seeking for years. By the time Miya parted her thighs and began to taste, Rukia was so utterly relaxed that the unfamiliar sensation flooded into and over her like the most natural thing in the world. In her blissed-out state, she barely noticed that a second pair of lips was pressing against her own.

“Kaien,” Miyako’s amused voice seemed far away. “You’re supposed to be learning. Get back here.”

But Kaien wanted to finish this kiss first, because it contained all the feelings that he’d been unable to put into words since their conversation under the tree. He pulled Rukia’s hands up above her head and threw his leg over to straddle her torso, blocking her view of Miyako. He rubbed his length against her flushed skin and kissed her deep and wild. 

_Please forgive me, Rukia. Forgive me for using you._

He could not bring himself to let go until he knew that she understood. He broke the kiss slowly, and opened up his brilliant eyes to gaze at her.

_Forgive me for not loving you._

Her tears welled but did not spill, and her whisper was only just loud enough for him to hear.

“Hai, taichō.”

Without a word, Kaien slid himself back down Rukia’s body and directed his attention to her glistening labia, which his wife was presently fluttering with her tongue. Miyako drew aside and Kaien replaced her mouth with his own, imitating the movement perfectly. The next technique was demonstrated and performed, and the next. Then the entire elaborate repertoire was repeated, accompanied all the while by gentle caresses and murmured encouragement. Rukia’s mind was so hazy that she had long since lost track of time. All she knew was that it felt like she’d been here forever, and she never wanted it to stop.

She gazed at Kaien through half-lidded eyes. She’d never seen him entirely naked before, and she wanted the sight committed firmly to memory. Eyes closed, he was stretched out alongside her, languidly fingering the head of his cock while his tongue traced the smooth folds of her quivering clitoris. She realized vaguely that he was touching himself the same way he was tonguing her— long, quick strokes and broad flat ones, ups and downs, side to sides, jiggles and circles and squeezes— as if he wanted to feel what she was feeling, to help himself learn. 

_Renji will never be that coordinated,_ she thought, rather undiplomatically.

After a long while, Miyako lifted her head to give her husband a gentle kiss, and he sat up and moved behind her. He ran his hands down her sleek back and guided himself into her, lolling his head with an obscenely sexual groan, and began a slow, deep thrusting that transmitted right through Miya and into Rukia’s overstimulated body by way of Miya’s voluptuous mouth. 

It was too much, and Rukia tumbled headlong into the throes of orgasm, crying and trying to call out their names. She felt them separate and stretch out on either side of her as she came down, reaching across her to stroke each other as they placed tender kisses on her neck and face. Kaien pressed in close to rub his erection against her thigh, and she reached down to touch it.

She was amazed at how different it was from Renji’s, having figured that all penises were more or less the same. Renji’s was _too_ big, straight and cylindrical and thick as his wrist, and he wielded it like a battering ram. Kaien’s, however, had a smooth, downward curve, thinner at the base than the tip, ending in a dramatically flared corona that looked like it would feel _really good._

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself sleepily as Kaien’s hand caressed her tiny breasts, remembering how much he liked small ones. _Big tits remind me of my sister,_ he had told her one drunken night, _and that’s the last image I want when I’m fuckin’._

Thinking that Rukia had dozed off, her partners returned their attention to each other; Miya stretching out luxuriously on her back, while Kaien slid over to settle in below her. Bracing himself on one knee, he raised Miya’s long, curvaceous leg and held it against his chest, stroking his cock against her silky inner thigh before sliding in deep. Miya moaned so wantonly as her husband filled her that Rukia came instantly awake, transfixed by the sight of them.

Kaien’s breathing was deepening. He was watching himself, clearly enjoying the way the lips of Miya’s pussy looked as they spread wide to embrace his shaft, and she swirled her hips to meet his thrusts while massaging her clitoris with one graceful finger. Miya and Rukia were watching Kaien, too, utterly captivated. He was a beautiful man. When he had sex his whole body went on display— muscles taut, limbs cocked, back arched— and the overall effect was impossible to ignore. Rukia decided, however, that what she loved the most was his ass.

She knew Ukitake-taichō agreed, having leeringly referred to Kaien as “Lieutenant Booty” on more than one occasion. It was round and high and heavily muscled, and his glutes and hamstrings and lower back flexed dramatically with every long swing forward. 

_It’s waaay better than Renji’s,_ she mused to herself. 

Between the vision of his fucking and the intensely erotic grunting sounds he was making, Rukia was so turned on by Kaien that she had forgotten Miyako altogether, and that would not do.

“Ruu-kee-aaa,” Miya crooned. “Are you staring at my husband’s ass?” 

Kaien shouted with laughter and completely fell off his rhythm, and Rukia blushed, unsure why she was so embarrassed.

“Come up here and sit,” said Miya, indicating her mouth.

“Oh, _yesss,_ ” Rukia breathed, at the first waves of this new sensation swirled through her. Straddling Miya’s face, she found herself impaled by a long, luscious tongue, and Miya was shaking her head and pursing her lips against her wet, silky folds, and it felt _so good,_ like nothing she could ever have imagined on her own.

Behind her, Kaien moaned and she tried to crane her head around to look at him, only to be thwarted by Miya with a sharp pinch on the behind. She closed her eyes instead and listened to Kaien groan and cry out as he came. With every sound he made Miya squeezed and prodded her clit, and drilled in her tongue, and to Rukia’s astonishment another climax hit her like a thunderclap, making her squeal and Kaien laugh again.

“Well damn, Rukia,” he panted. “How many orgasms did you schedule for tonight?”

This time Rukia did turn around to see him, sliding sideways off Miya’s face as she went. Kaien was up on his knees, grinning, skin shining with sweat, and still very, very aroused. 

_Renji fucks me then rolls right over to sleep,_ she thought.

“Kaien.” Miyako’s voice seemed to contain a challenge.

“Hai.”

“Ready for your practical?”

“Hai.

“Go on, then.”

Rukia took a vantage point curled up at Miya’s side and watched as Kaien gently spread his wife’s legs, bowed down between them, and began reiterating all that he had learned earlier, in exquisite detail. 

_He must be getting it right,_ thought Rukia, interpreting the hitches in Miya’s breathing. Sure enough, Miya sighed and murmured, “Very nice, fukutaichō.” Kaien locked eyes with Rukia and grinned around his work. 

_It’s ‘taichō,’_ he mouthed, making Rukia giggle.

“Is he good?” she asked Miya in a conspiratorial whisper.

“Yeah, he is, he really is. He finally gets it.”

Rukia looked back down at Kaien as he continued to demonstrate his new skills. _I guess he never thought about how much he'd enjoy doing it, once he’d learned how,_ she thought, wistfully.

But there was nothing wistful about Miyako, who was escalating fast. She moaned and rolled her hips, pressing her need fervently against Kaien’s tongue, and then with a buck and a jolt she _roared,_ yelling his name and cursing him out with language so stunningly vulgar that Rukia dissolved into juvenile hysterics.

Kaien was thoroughly enjoying himself. He dived onto the bed next to his wild-eyed wife and pulled her into his arms, rolling onto his back. Miya straddled him, raised one knee to give him a good view, and guided his cock back inside.

Watching them reengage, Rukia began to feel a little left out, but Miya had ideas.

“Here, come sit on Kai’s chest, and lean forward into me. That’s it.” 

She tangled her hand in Rukia’s hair and guided her down, spreading and pulling slippery skin to reveal her reawakening clitoris and setting Rukia’s mouth to it. 

“Just play with it. Do like I did it to you.” 

Rukia tried to recall the syllabus, but she felt awkward and uncomfortable, and the pebble between her lips was too strange. Just as she was about to sit up and announce, “This really doesn’t do it for me,” she felt Kaien’s big hands slide up her thighs and squeeze her ass, and without any prelude, he slid two fingers into her as far as they would go. Unsurprisingly, Rukia found this new development to be highly inspiring, and was soon overcome by her third climax of the evening, her oral stimulation bringing Miya thundering right along after her.

Rukia rolled off to Kaien’s side, utterly exhausted, accidentally kicking him in the face as she went. He tickled the offending foot before sitting up and heaving Miyako roughly back onto the futon, crawling forward, growling and teasing, until he was crouched over her. Spreading his knees wide, he pushed her legs back, dropped his hips down and plunged himself in to the hilt. Rukia rolled over and got to her knees, scooting forward for a closer view. Kaien was still growling, low and aggressive; he had abandoned all pretensions to the evening’s purpose, and was doing what _he_ loved to do - fucking Miya hard, and fast, and deep, driving her breath out in short, gasping cries with every pounding stroke.

It was wild, and gorgeous, and over all too soon. Kaien’s rhythm quickened and became erratic before he reared back, and Rukia could _see_ him coming; she watched, entranced, as his balls tightened and his long, curved shaft pulsed and twitched with his ejaculation. He lay down on top of Miya, breathing hard, and she continued to stroke and squeeze him inside of herself until she had milked him of every drop, and his slick length slowly softened and withdrew. 

Worn out, Kaien flopped down on his belly as soon as his wife managed to squirm out from under him to head for the bathroom. Rukia reached out to stroke his lean, hard thigh. Never, ever, had she experienced anything so beautiful as all she had tonight. His weakened reiryoku surged a little, and he opened his brilliant, aquamarine eyes. 

_Renjiish?_

_No, not at all. Just you, taichō. All you. You should be proud._

He closed his eyes and grinned his lopsided grin.


End file.
